PRIMER ANIVERSARIO
by Saterin
Summary: (SasuTen)...Uchiha Sasuke podía ser irresistible, el príncipe azul con el que toda chica sueña, siempre y cuando te mantuvieras lejos de él, pues al conocerlo mejor, caías en cuenta que para ser su pareja tendrías que estar loca. El Uchiha era un patán, egoísta, pero sobre todo, un desgraciado que ocultaba su miseria bajo un gesto de amargura.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**.**

**Este Fic es un SasuTen, la verdad siempre me ha gustado esta pareja y en estos días he estado leyendo sobre ellos. Al ser pocos Fics, pensé en adaptar algunos que tengo, que anteriormente eran de otro Fandom... el cual abandone. **

**.**

**Espero que los amantes de esta pareja encuentren el Fic y les guste lo que lean, por el momento pienso dejar el resumen y primer capítulo. Sino te gusta la shipp, por favor abandona la lectura antes de enojarte por algo que tú mismo/a decidiste leer n.n.**

**.**

**PD; Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Aquí lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y no acepto adaptaciones.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PRIMER ANIVERSARIO**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke podía ser irresistible, el príncipe azul con el que toda chica sueña, siempre y cuando te mantuvieras lejos de él, pues al conocerlo mejor, caías en cuenta que para ser su pareja tendrías que estar loca. El Uchiha era un patán, egoísta, pero sobre todo, un desgraciado que ocultaba su miseria bajo un gesto de amargura.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios al pensar que, quizás antes de conocerlo, ya había caído en la demencia, de otra forma no puedo explicarme cómo fue que termine perdidamente enamorada de él.

Sin embargo, en este punto de la historia, no puedo ni quiero arrepentirme de haber entregado mis sentimientos sin paracaídas. Aunque suene loco de creer, los días junto a él han sido los más dulces y amargos de mi vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!... de nuevo.**

**Pues este es el primer capítulo y el ultimo que dejo por hoy. Espero que les guste, es algo corto, los demas seran mas largos :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

"_¿Hasta qué punto tiene que llegar el rencor, odio y miseria para que permitas que el amor hago lo suyo en tu vida?_

_Dime, Sasuke ¿Cuánto más piensas fingir que te divierte hacer de mis días miserables?_

_¿No te has dado cuenta que yo no soy tu enemiga, que lo único que busco es ayudarte a eliminar a tu verdadero enemigo?_

_Ese que vive en la oscuridad de tu alma…"_

_._

Mi estómago se revuelve al terminar de leer la nota que le escribí a Sasuke. En la mañana estaba dispuesta a colocarla dentro de su casillero, pero ahora que llego el momento de actuar, me siento acobardada. Pensar que mis palabras puedan enfurecerlo, me hace temblar de miedo. No quiero arruinarlo y acabar con el poco acercamiento de "conocidos" que hemos tenido en estos días.

Suspiro, mientras me levanto precipitadamente de mi asiento, llamando la atención de mis compañeros. Los ignoro, no es momento de distraerme. Aprovecho la hora libre que la ausencia del profesor nos ha dado, es el momento perfecto, Sasuke no vino, es ahora o nunca.

Llego al casillero de Sasuke y con la mano temblorosa meto la nota por los orificios, esperando que no se pierda entre las tantas notas de amor que suele recibir todos los días.

—Oh… Vaya, esto es increíble — me congelo al escuchar esas palabras, esa voz es inconfundible — nunca creí que la ruda de TenTen fuera a dejarme una nota de amor —ríe con superioridad.

— ¿Nota de amor? Ni en tus más locos sueños Uchiha — lo confronto con toda la molestia que puedo poner en mi cara — Solo estaba colocando una nota que se le cayó a una de tus admiradoras. —miento, dándole la espalda para alejarme lo más pronto de ahí.

Prefiero no voltear y acelerar el paso, por suerte para mí lo escucho caminar sin tomarse la molestia de abrir su casillero, lo que quiere decir que me ha creído.

Entro al baño en busca de agua fría para mojarme la cara, los nervios me han hecho sudar. Se supone que no había venido ¿Qué diablos hace aquí entonces? Faltando dos clases para salir.

Me miro en el espejo, soltando una risa, esto debe ser el maldito Karma de mi vida.

Estoy segura que mi nota no es para nada romántica, por lo tanto no puede tomarse como una confesión, solo quiero que él confié en mí… como una amiga, el amor al que me refería era en sentido de amistad, porque es lo único que quiero y lo único que podemos llegar a ser, aunque desee algo más.

Vuelvo a reírme de mí.

Quién lo diría, pensar que días atrás solo pensaba en estar lo más lejos posible de él y ahora solo quiero convertirme en alguien importante en su vida. Es culpa del Karma, es el que hace que mi corazón lata intensamente por el chico equivocado. Y aunque quiera frenar mis sentimientos estos solo aumentan cuando lo veo, lo tengo cerca o simplemente lo escucho hablar.

Es ridículo aceptar que estoy enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre al que menos soportaba e incluso sentía que odiaba. Si viajara al pasado y me encontrara a mi yo de ese entonces para decirle de mis sentimientos por Sasuke, pensaría que se trata de una broma de mal gusto.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo fue que iniciaron mis sentimientos por él? Oh, sí, fue el 2 de Marzo...

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Si te ha gustado el capítulo y gustar apoyarme, puedes hacerlo donando a la siguiente cuenta de banco... no es cierto, con un comentario me conformo ):**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
